


Devoción

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Solo ante Zero se inclinaría. Solo ante el hombre que le había salvado y representaba todo para él.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Kudos: 17





	Devoción

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Cuánto sin pasar por estos lares!

La mano que acariciaba su cabello le hacía temblar de anticipación. Arrodillado entre las piernas de su protector, Kaname era incapaz de alzar la mirada, posando su vista en cambio en el erguido e hinchado miembro que yacía ante él como una especie de ofrenda que pedía ser aceptada.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? No tienes que hacerlo —calmó con suavidad Zero deslizando sus finos dedos hacia el mentón de Kaname, haciendo que alzase su mirada hasta enfrentarle.

Kaname dejó escapar el aliento al ver la suave expresión de aquel rostro. Aquellas pupilas le contemplaban con cálido afecto pero al mismo tiempo, un claro deseo ardía en ellas. Y Kaname se estremeció ante ello.

Él quería esto. Por supuesto que lo quería. Lo anhelaba. Lo necesitaba. Llevaba años haciéndolo. Desde el inicio de su adolescencia e incluso desde mucho antes. Desde aquella época cuando sus sentimientos y deseos comenzaron a nacer por aquel hombre que le había salvado.

Aquel hombre era su protector y salvador. El hombre que le había rescatado de la muerte cuando todo el clan Kuran había sido asesinado. Kiryûu Zero era a quien le debía todo. Y aunque hoy en día él ya no fuese aquel chiquillo, sino alguien digno de vengar su clan y elevar de nuevo su nombre, Kaname jamás olvidaría lo que representaba Zero para él.

Era por quien teñiría el mundo de sangre. Era ante quien se inclinaría y daría todo sin dudar.

—Kaname, realmente deberías detenerte —dijo Zero preocupado por la vacilación de Kaname.  
Este negó y sus ojos borgoña reflejaron un profundo anhelo, detallando cómo un leve rastro de sangre bañaba la expuesta clavícula de Zero, entre aquella camisa violeta. Un indicio de lo que Zero era capaz ante sus enemigos.

La sangre contrastaba con la pálida piel de Zero como una especie de pintura erótica. Y él sería capaz de ofrecerle mucho más. Cada enemigo sería ofrecido por él como un cordero en sacrificio solo por ver aquel cuadro.

—No, esto es lo que quiero. Tú eres lo que quiero —admitió finalmente negándose a retroceder.

Aunque fuese joven sabía lo que quería. Sabía lo que podía ofrecer. Y ahora que se acercaba su mayoría de edad no existía nada que pudiese detenerle. Ya Zero no podría ocultarse tras excusas. Él ya no daría marcha atrás.

Decidido, envolvió sus labios en aquella erección sin dejar de mirar la expresión de Zero; cómo aquellos labios se entreabrían ligeramente, cómo esas pupilas se dilataban y aquel rostro se arrebolaba.

Su vacilación inicial desapareció ante aquella visión. Esto era lo que siempre había necesitado.

Su propia excitación se hizo presente con mayor fuerza pero no quería centrarse en él. Solo quería perderse en la sensación del palpitante peso de aquel miembro en su boca, en el aroma almizclado en el que anhelaba sumirse, el cómo aquellos dedos ahora se enredaban en su cabello animándole junto a suaves palabras.

Kaname escuchó aquella voz obedeciendo anhelante, dándole a Zero lo que este quería, lo que él mismo necesitaba. Hasta que finalmente le sintió estallar en su boca.

La salina calidez se derramó. Y cuando una mano acunó su mejilla y su mirada se encontró con la de Zero su corazón palpitó.

Cerró los ojos descansando su cabeza contra el muslo de Zero, aspirando su aroma y reconfortándose. Paladeó el sabor que aún persistía en su boca y pugnó con su propia agitación dejando que las manos de Zero le sostuvieran y le calmaran.

Solo ante Zero se inclinaría. Y él a su vez sería capaz de inclinar al mundo, haciendo correr la sangre de sus enemigos solo como muestra de su devoción.


End file.
